50 Words:
by TastyCannibal
Summary: Just some drabbles on Figgy for 50 different words. A/U scenarios, character deaths, etc. One-Shot


Okay, so this was a "challenge" I found somewhere on here, though I can't remember who I first read it on. I redid it from the MAR story to the Maximum Ride series [Figgy, if course. X3]

Enjoy!

#01 – Ring

- Fang kissed the ring on Iggy's finger, smiling against it as the other blushed. "Till death do you part."

#02 – Hero

- Iggy had always loved being the hero of the story, when they pretended at the School, but he knew that he had his own hero, and he loved him for it.

#03 – Memory

- Fang had nothing left but memories of his Flock and Iggy, and it was what kept him going through all of the blood and the fighting that had become the School.

#04 – Box

- Iggy went though the pictures and papers in the box in his hands, running his fingers over them. Eve though he couldn't see, he knew what was in them, and he knew that the paper said.

_'Iggy,_

_I'm sorry._

_-Fang'_

#05 – Run

- Fang had run, and there was not a day that went by where he wishes he had stayed beside Iggy. Maybe then he wouldn't be alone in a cage again.

#06 – Hurricane

- Iggy felt a like life was a whirlwind of problems. But being with Fang helped him to find the calm and peaceful eye of the hurricane, and forget the storm for a while.

#07 – Wings

- Fang had hated his wings. They made him different, and made people keep him in a lab behind the bars of a cage. He loved them now, since Iggy had told him one night in the dark that they were the best thing about Fang.

#08 – Cold

- Iggy was never cold, and although he could hear Fang shivering across the room, he couldn't find the nerves he needed to walk across the floor and hold him close, to make him better.

#09 - Red

- Red was the color that Fag hated, the color that he could never get off his hands. The color that Iggy would never see as he came back from a fight, spattered across his skin.

#10 – Drink

- Iggy felt that Fang was better than any drink, and just as satisfying.

#11 – Midnight

- Midnight was the worst time for Fang. It was the time when he was awake, and desperately trying to shake off the feeling of latex-clad hands holding down. But it was also the best, because it was when Iggy would hold him, and tell him it was okay.

#12 – Temptation

- Iggy found Fang as a temptation: something that should never be touched, but still he found his fingers clenches in the hair that he knew was dark, and lips lusting for those that belonged to another.

#13 – View

- Fang knew that to the others, the view of the sun setting against the mountains was breathtaking. But to him, the best part was watching Iggy's face light up as he described it to the blind boy.

#14 – Music

- To Iggy, Fang's laugh was better than ay music, because it meant that he had done something right. Something to crack the shell. Something beautiful.

#15 - Silk

- Fang thought that Iggy was like silk: soothing and cool to the touch, and a comfort in a world where nice things seemed to be taken away so often. But Fang would ever let them take Iggy from him.

#16 – Cover

- Iggy had covered for Fang before, and he wasn't afraid to do it again, even if this time if they got caught Max would probably kill them both.

#17 – Promise

- Fang had promised him, promised that he would come back to take him away. But as Fang was dragged away by Whitecoats, he knew that he could never fulfill his promise to Iggy.

#18 – Dream

- Iggy dreamed every night that he could still see, that Fang still smiled, that Max was still kind, that Dylan had never entered their lives, that Nudge was still bubbly and happy all the time, and that Gazzy and Angel were still just little kids. Iggy dreamed of the life he wished they still had, and the Father that should have stayed.

#19 – Candle

- Fang though that life was a lot like a candle, while in the School: Short, painful to touch, bright, and it ate away at you until you had nothing left to live for.

#20 – Talent

- Iggy knew he was talented for being blind, but he didn't care about talent when his shaking fingers found the gashes that he knew would kill Fang, even with outside help.

#21 – Silence

- Fang was the embodiment of silence: silent moves, silent communication, and silent emotions. Only Iggy would ever know how loud Fang could be if he wanted to.

#22 – Journey

- Iggy had been left behind with Gazzy while Max, Fang, and Nudge all went off on a Journey to find Angel, and he missed the reassurance of Fang waking up from his nightmares, leaving him alone in the dark.

#23 – Fire

- Fang felt sick every time he looked at the fire now, being reminded of the pyro he had left behind out of cowardice.

#24 – Strength

- Iggy knew that there were many kinds of strength, and he knew that not everyone had the strength they needed to make it through the pain of losing someone.

#25 – Mask

- Fang had always kept a mask of nonchalance and apathy up, and only Iggy ever heard another side of him. Because Iggy couldn't see him smile.

#26 – Ice

- Iggy felt his blood turn to ice as the Whitecoats talked about the needles and the tests that day. He knew it was Fang's turn, and he knew that Fang _hated _needles.

#27 – Fall

- Fang fought them, pushing his body past its limits. He wouldn't fall, not when it meant Iggy's life was on the line.

#28 – Forgotten

- Iggy hated being blind, because never seeing someone meant that with time, the way the smiled was forgotten. Fang's smile was something he desperately hoped was never forgotten.

#29 – Dance

- Fang didn't dance around the topic when something upset him. "I'm leaving. Sorry."

#30 – Body

- Iggy remembered the way Fang would touch his body: a light tap on the hand, or a small shove of the shoulder. Nothing more than necessary, though Iggy knew he wanted more.

#31 – Sacred

- Fang didn't hold much precious to himself, but his memories of one night with too many emotions were sacred beyond all imagining.

#32 – Farewells

- Iggy had never liked goodbyes, so hearing Fang talk was something that brought a small smile to his bitter face. "Farewell, Iggy. It's not goodbye."

#33 – World

- Fang would fly across the whole world a dozen times over, if it meant the School would never find Iggy.

#34 – Formal

- Iggy had never been one for formalities, but Dr. M would never be his mother, so he would stay with the name he used.

#35 – Fever

- Through the drug-induced fever, Fang had one coherent thought: I love Iggy…

#36 – Laugh

- Of all the things Iggy missed, being able to see Fang laugh was the one he wanted for the most.

#37 – Lies

- Fang told lies to save them, even if it meant condemning himself.

#38 – Forever

- It was a word that Iggy feared, because nothing ever lasted for forever…

#39 – Overwhelmed

- Fang had had no chance, and been overwhelmed by the endless tests and drugs and pain; he had finally succumbed to The School, and broken.

#40 – Whisper

- Iggy didn't want to hear the whisper at his ear that night six years ago again, the voice of a not-so-innocent Angel: "Iggy…? Fang is gone…"

#41 – Wait

- Fang would wait at the cave at the north end of Lake Eerie in 14 years time, even if he never came to see him.

#42 – Talk

- Iggy loved when he and Fang used to just talk in the dark of the night when neither could sleep: hushed voices and secrets, with feelings never quite voiced.

#43 – Search

- Fang had run away. Not just because he had wanted to get away, but because he was also hoping that someone would care enough to search for him still.

#44 – Hope

- Iggy wanted to hope that that wasn't Fang that he heard Max talking about in the same sentence as "The School" and "Whitecoats."

#45 – Eclipse

- Fang had always loved the darkness, but not anymore; when all it brought back was memories of his friend who was always eclipsed in it.

#46 – Gravity

- Iggy always forgot about gravity when he was flying with Fang. It didn't matter.

#47 – Highway

- Fang felt like life was a highway, and he was careening out of control. And for once, Iggy wouldn't be there to help him.

#48 – Unknown

- Iggy knew that Fang's whereabouts, no matter if it supposedly said them on the Blog, were unknown.

#49 – Lock

- Fang's hands pulled desperately at the lock on his crate, as he watched the Whitecoats take Iggy away, knowing he would never see again…

#50 – Breathe

- Iggy felt like he couldn't breathe, hearing the Priest say those words '… and to dirt we shalt return…'


End file.
